DISCRIMINATION
by AllieSama
Summary: Naruto transfers to a new school after being abused about his sexuality, he comes to Konoha trying to turn over a new leaf, but can he keep his secret when he falls for the lead singer of Kunai whos also the most popular guy of his school. sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is just a side fiction that I started today with my friend, I'm going to put up Wakarimasen soon!!! But thats when I go home to my computer! Anyway I hope you guys like this fiction this is just the prolog so its very short, but I have been thinking about writing this one for a while and making it a full on sasunaru...DRAMA! muahahhahahha aren't I just the best at them?**

**Yes I am anticipating alot of hate mail XD

* * *

**

**Discrimination**

* * *

Naruto gasped as the wind was knocked out of him when the bullys fist connected with his stomach, hurled over into the mud Naruto cringed his eyes closed, 'please let me dissapear'.

"So Fag, arent you going to stand up for yourself? Or are you just going to bend over…ahahaha like all fags do!" The boy spat at Naruto.

Since when had these people found out about Naruto and why were they treating him like this? Naruto didn't see himself as much different to everyone else, blood splattered out of his mouth onto the concrete as a boot dug into his gut.

The rain started to pelt down onto Naruto his clothes getting heavy, his hair thick with mud the water washing it into his eyes, he cowered over on the ground not dareing to look up at the boys from his school that had followed him home.

"just leave me alone," Naruto whimpered.

"No faggot, your going to get whats comes to you and your dirty kind!" The boot hit Naruto in the face, tears welled in Naruto's eyes as his face hit the ground the boy pressed his foot down onto Naruto's head, his friends all laughing at Naruto.

"Any last words poof?" The boy said in a rude tone.

Naruto tried to stop himself from feeling the pain, closeing his eyes wishing that he wasn't there, how could these people treat him like this over what his sexual orientation was? Was it wrong to be homosexual, was this an excuse for someone to be beaten up, where was the justice in this?

Holding his gut as he curled over onto the ground feeling the shoe press into his head and hearing the cruel laughter of the bully's friends Naruto coughed out, "What did I do to you?" his voice was raspy.

"You poison the male kind, you are pathetic and give us a bad name, do you seriously think anyone would want you? Male or female? You being gay is just a insult!" The bully said angrily as he pressed Naruto's head further into the dirt, before giving Naruto one last sharp kick in the gut and walking off.

Naruto peered after them through his tear drenched eyes, the pain spreading through his chest as it got increasingly hard for Naruto to breath, he watched as the bullys disapeared down the road, he didn't even know who they were.

Trying to push himself up from the mud Naruto collapsed down again, how was he ever meant to go back to school now? How was he ever to feel safe? Sure he had been teased about his sexuality before but never had it got to these extremes.

Pushing a hand into his pocket as he cringed from the pain Naruto pulled out his mobile phone dialing his gaurdian Tsunade's number, he could hear the dialing tone before a woman answered, "Hello?"

Naruto gasped trying to keep his voice normal but finding it increasingly hard, "Tsunade…..need…….help," he coughed blood still coming from his mouth.

He could hear the woman start to worry, "Where are you Naruto?"

"Pa….park,"As soon as he said this the phone got hung up.

That was the first time I had ever got beaten up, we thought they would stop after that. But the beating just got worse and more frequent. I was afraid to go to school, seeing my peers faces as they looked at me like I was a freak or something that wasn't normal… is being homosexual a disease I often asked myself, because the way people treated me sure made it feel like one.

Probably the most confronting moment was when I had to tell Tsunade why they were teasing me, why I was getting beaten up, you would think that saying three easy words like "I am gay," wouldn't be that hard, but they truly are especially when you are getting beaten up over it.

I don't think I will ever forget her face expression when she found out, was it that she was disgusted, or that she felt bad? The principals didn't do anything, my school life was a living hell.

I don't exactly know how they found out.

Naruto walked into the lounge dropping his bag to the side and falling onto the couch, his usual routine that is after getting chased home by the bullys, "Oh life you are funny," he said to himself before clicking on the television.

Tsunade stood by the window peering out, before closing it and turning to Naruto, "How was school?"

Naruto looked blankily back at her, "Are you sure you want me to answer that?" since when had he developed this sarcastic sense of being?

Tsunade sighed, "Well I've been thinking… We are going to move away from here,"

Naruto blinked he had learnt not to get his hopes up for these sorts of things, "Well I also think about a lot of things, but they usually don't happen."

Tsunade frowned at this comment, "I'm serious Naruto, I enrolled you in a school and everything. We are moving to Konoha,"

"Kona…what?" Naruto asked he had never heard of the place before.

"Konoha, you will be attending a private school there. I don't have a lot of money so I bought a flat, but I'm sure we will be much more happier there," Tsunade smiled.

Naruto sat still for a few moments letting the information sink in before looking back at Tsunade shocked, he couldn't believe she would do soemthing like this for him. After his parents had died Tsunade, Naruto's aunt had been planted with Naruto. Naruto was touched to know that she cared for him.

Naruto smiled up at his aunt, "Are you serious?"

"I've got a better job there anyway," Tsunade joked, before feeling the blonde boy hug her.

"Oh and Naruto… don't tell anyone about your… secret ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go the next chapter, ya I know took me a while, but I never got the chance to finish it! And about half way through I thought it sucked but as I kept going I liked it again.  
You see I like to establish the back ground of the characters and the story, but in all my other stories I don't really start them, I just start from a scene and explain it from there, this story I actually started it... so I needed the introduction, trust me it will get more involved, but I needed to explain everything...**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**New Town**

The small blue car pulled up alongside a large old looking building, it was their apartment complex, red brick four stories.

Naruto pushed the door open to their second hand car looking up at the building, ok well it wasn't fancy in any stretch of the imagination, in fact you could say it was the opposite, the place looked like it would blow over at any moment.

Turning to his aunt as she got out the car he smiled to her, at least this was a hell of a lot better then staying back at their old town.

Tsunade dusted her hands off onto her jeans as she frowned looking at the place before looking to her blonde nephew, "Well no wonder the rent was so low, ahhh well I'm sure it's a lot nicer inside,"

Well it sure as hell wasn't any nicer, the lobby was painted a dull brown the floor a cream lineal that appeared to be stained, Naruto grabbed hold of his Aunt's hand as they walked down the lobby to the reception desk.

A few pieces of mixed and matched furniture illustrated the large lobby along with a pot plant that appeared to be dying in the corner, Tsunade smiled down at Naruto, "Dear, your 15 isn't that a bit old to be holding my hand?"

Oh that's right, Naruto let go of his aunts hand blushing before punching her in the arm defensively, "Hey…I thought you might need some comforting…coming to a new place and all,"

Tsunade snorted, "Speak for yourself, Naruto you seem to have forgotten my age I'm a woman who has moved to a lot of places in my time."

The man at the desk was asleep, Tsunade had to thump her hand down on the reception desk a few times before the over weight man who was drooling finally awoke, he almost jumped at seeing the large breasted woman in front of him who was looking truly pissed off.

"How can I help you?" the man asked his voice was raspy.

"I'm one of the new tenants, room 87," Tsunade said in quite an ordering sort of voice, the man nodded looking through his draws before pulling out the keys and handing them to Tsunade who took them before going to the elevator.

"That's funny Tsunade, he didn't even ask for identification," Naruto commented as he got into the elevator after Tsunade.

"Heh, Naruto all I can say is a woman has to learn how to talk to a man and get her way," Tsunade smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes before hearing his aunt curse the elevator, she then turned to the blonde, "The bloody thing doesn't work!"

With that Naruto and Tsunade had to take the rickety stairs, Tsunade was in the lead Naruto heaved himself up one step after another discovering just how unfit he really is.

It was quite unfortunate when they found out that room 87 was on the top floor, reaching it Tsunade and Naruto made their way down the skinny hall to their room, Naruto looked from one room to the other, most doors was closed the ones that were open showed older people rocking in chairs and muttering to themselves.

Naruto really didn't like this place so much, and wrapped his arms around him speeding up after his aunt, they soon reached the end of the hall, their room 87. Tsunade pushed the key into the lock opening the door, Naruto peered in, the room was dark as all the curtains were drawn the room was small most of it was covered in grey carpet apart from a smaller section that was wood that led to a small side kitchen, off the small room led a short hallway with doors leading off from it, one was the bathroom another the laundry and two of them where bedrooms.

Tsunade sighed walking into the room, "Well I know its small, but it was all I could afford, I'm sure it will be like home for us!" with that she walked over to one of the windows pulling the curtains open before smiling and turning to Naruto, "See not everything is bad, take a look at this!"

Naruto walked over to his aunt peering through the window into the large expanse of park land, he could see a lake that was adorned with tree's and if he squinted he could see swans, smiling he turned to his aunt, "Perhaps I can go down some time?"

Tsunade gave him a sweet smile seeming to say yes, "You can… right after you help me unpack everything!"

Naruto pouted before moving to one of the bedrooms finding all the boxes that the movers had already moved it, proceeding to move one of the couches by himself.

After everything was set up in the lounge room/dinning room Naruto picked himself a room the one furthest down the hall, the wall was a peeling teal and the carpet the same grey as everywhere else in the house.

Setting his bed up and arranging the furniture he pinned some posters up of visual kei bands he liked such as Gazette and Alice Nine before moving to a box and pulling out a picture frame he sat silently looking at it for a few moments before placing it down next to his bed getting up and running to the kitchen…the picture was his parents.

Tsunade was too lazy to cook so they ate pizza as they sat on the couch playing cards, Tsunade beat Naruto horribly, "Ahhhhh DAMN YOU OLD LADY!" Naruto complained, "Now I have to do the dishes for a week!" he crossed his arms in annoyance.

Tsunade laughed before looking at her watch, "Dear kami look at the time! You better go to bed you have school tomorrow!"

Naruto groaned not wanting to have to go to that place of so many unhappy memories, Naruto had never fit in at any school and really dreaded the thought of going to a new one, having the tedious job of making new friends, making the teachers like him and yet making them not like him too much.

"Awww! Come on, we just got here!" Naruto complained.

Tsunade glared, "Bed now!"

Naruto didn't disobey the lady getting up and making his way to his room.

Naruto turned to his side looking at the picture of his diseased parents, he ran a finger down the side of the frame before drawing his hand back, "I promise I wont stuff it up this time," he told his parents before closing his eyes and slipping off into a well awaited sleep.

* * *

Naruto took in a deep breath as he starred up at his new school, it was pretty and very large, white plaster and red brick, with vines growing over the walls. Of course this was a private school, Konoha Heights Private even the name was pretty fancy.

Naruto looked down at his jeans and baggy black shirt, so he looked pretty casual but Tsunade hadn't got his uniform yet, damn that woman just dropping him off at the front gate and expecting him to make it from there.

Pulling his bag more securely onto his back he made his way towards the office, or so where the signs said the office was.

Making his way in he looked about him, this school looked a lot nicer then his old one which was covered in graffiti and rubbish, this place was spot less.

Walking into the office lobby he made his way to the front desk the whole time very aware of how his heart had sped up.

"Hello…" he said meekly.

Then all of a sudden a smiling man with a long grey beard appeared before him making Naruto jump back, "Well hello there! I'm Jiraiya the principal of this school…" Jiraiya stopped and looked around him with a disgruntled look on his face, "It seems like the office ladies really did strike…ahhh you know ladies and never being able to take a joke!" Jiraiya stopped there probably best he didn't go on with what he was going to say and why the office ladies were in strike.

"Anyway little guy, what do you need?" Jiraiya said leaning his elbows on the desk, Naruto was shocked by this man but seemed to like his friendliness.

"Well, I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm new to this school… I was wondering if you could tell me where my class is," Naruto smiled, yes be nice, be very nice…he didn't want to get a bad first impression with the school principle.

"Oh yeah!" Jiraiya exclaimed before coming out from behind the desk, "Got told about you! You class is…hmm yes English!" with that he whisked Naruto off after him.

Naruto followed the older man a smile appeared on his face, everything was doing really good perhaps this school would be a lot better then his last he would just have to keep his secret to himself.

Jiraiya arrived at the classroom turning to Naruto before pushing the door open, "Iruka!" he exclaimed the teacher inside had brown hair that was tied back, he was slim but he had scar across his nose, he also had a pretty annoyed face expression on his face, "Yes…"

Jiraiya laughed this off before pushing the confused blonde forward, "This is Uzumaki Naruto and it's his first day, I'm happy to tell you that you'll be taking him on his first class!"

Naruto turned to thank Jiraiya only to find him gone, gulping and turning back towards the classroom awaiting him, and all the kids faces. Naruto braced himself before stepping into the class.

Naruto distinctively remembered this feeling from entering every other classroom from all the other schools he had attended, the gazing eyes. Ones of friendship and good wishes, but to accompany that were ones of people who looked down at him, or were getting comfort in the thought that they were better then the new student. Naruto hated it and tried to ignore it, he was here to study, and he didn't need friends.

Iruka smiled at him beckoning him forward, Naruto walked up to the handsome man, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka said, yet it seemed to be a request Naruto knew it was more an order.

Naruto put on his most convincing fake smile, _first impressions are everything, _"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I just moved here…there's nothing much to say, Your probably not interested in me, and I'm not interested in you so we are at a mutual understanding," Naruto turned to Iruka nodding to say he was done, the teacher was frowning.

Naruto walked to one of the spare seats next to a girl with shoulder length black hair, she was blushing and muttering 'his so cool!' Naruto turned abruptly, "Nani?!"

She blushed even deeper digging her face further into the book, Naruto slowly turned to the front, _what a weird girl…_

Class progressed, much to Naruto's discomfort the girl kept sneaking looks at him, the rest of the class seemed to be doing it as well, he felt like an insect getting examined.

"Hi, I'm Lee!" the boy on Naruto other said excitingly leaning over and holding out his hand, a huge smile on his face, he had perfect teeth Naruto examined he also had a bowl cut that was black, Naruto smiled warily back before reaching out his hand, Lee grabbed it eagerly.

"It is always great to have a new influence at a school! I can not tell you how wrapped I am to find someone new to share my interest's with! I certainly hope you and I become friends!" with each word Lee kept dragging Naruto forward, before pulling him into a hug.

"Hey freak let the new kid go!" a mean girlie voice called out, Lee instantly let go of Naruto blushing, "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto turned to see the pink haired girl who was linked arms with a blonde haired girl, this Sakura was pretty average looking her hair was tied back but her face was looking very serious as she examined Naruto up and down.

She smiled walking forward and pushing the blushing Lee out of the way, "Why hello, I'm Sakura the if I may say it, most popular girl of this school," she said flicking her hair.

The blonde haired girl scowled, "You wish Sakura!"

"Damare! Ino-pig!" Sakura squealed, before looking back to Naruto, "I don't think you want to been seen hanging around with the likes of…" she motioned her eyes in the direction of Lee, "If you stick with us we can show you who and who not to been seen with," she smiled showing her sparkling teeth, Naruto was instinctively reminded of a shark about to attack.

He turned back looking at Lee who looked lost and sad, before looking back to Sakura, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thankyou," he said in a pleasant yet stern voice, before walking back over to Lee who looked extremely shocked.

Sakura stood with her mouth open before crossing her arms and pouting, "Whatever bratt, you made a bad choice today," with that she swiftly turned heading away before stopping as she saw the dark haired girl beside Naruto snigger.

"What is it Hinata-bitch? Want to tell us all what's so funny?" Sakura glared at the girl her spiteful tone purely evident.

Hinata stopped laughing clasping the sides of the table, fear crossed her face as she shook her head violently, "No…nothing, nothing was funny Sakura-san,"

"Hmmmp, thought so."

Lee turned to Naruto with his mouth hanging open, "I…can't believe…"

Naruto only smiled he didn't need Lee to finish his sentence, "I don't judge people on their social status, I think I can tell who the real freaks are," he motioned to the back of the class were Sakura was standing, this made Lee laugh before he picked at his jumper.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was extremely good at reading people, "You like her don't you?"

Lee blushed, "Hai, I have loved her for many years now! I hope that one day she will return my affection!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well I guess you cant help who you love….females." Naruto would never get how Lee or any other guys could like a female like Sakura, they were all creatures of gossip and back stabbing.

"Huh?" Lee asked.

"Don't worry… Trust me she's all yours," Naruto laughed, he actually felt pretty good he had made his first friend.

The bell rang, Naruto gathered his things together, waving as Lee started to walk off. Heaving his bag onto his back, Iruka came up to him passing him his time-table, "I hope you make many friends Naruto-kun,"

Naruto nodded to Iruka smiling, too bad he had already made a enemy.

Looking at his time-table he found that he had Japanese next, starting to make for the door he stopped upon seeing the dark haired girl pulling her books into her bag he could see the residue of tears on her reddened cheeks, she coughed about to walk away from her desk when her bag ripped her books scattering over the ground.

The girl bent down to pick them all up, Naruto quickly approached her bending down and gathering her books together with her, the girl stopped blushing looking up at Naruto, "Thank…you," she grabbed her sleeve wiping away the tears.

Naruto beamed a smile at her, "No worries, I'm Naruto." Picking up another book.

The girl blushed brighter, "I'm Hinata,"

Naruto rose and the girl stood up with him, their arms both filled with books, "Hey, about before I'm sorry you got dragged into that. Don't listen to her, she's the bitch." Naruto had a soft spot for all humans in need.

Hinata smiled, "No…don't apologize, thankyou Naruto-kun… your truly amazing!"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at this comment before smiling it away, "Well have you got a locker? I can help you bring your books to it?"

With that they made for Hinata's locker together, chatting as they went, Naruto couldn't believe his luck already he had another new friend.

Reaching Hinata's locker, piling the books in, in a hurry Naruto was already 10 minutes late for his next class on his first day.

Exchanging a chaste goodbye, Naruto promised to meet up with Hinata at lunch before making for class.

* * *

"God, you could have picked a better time to leave you guitar at home Kiba…" the dark haired boy said in an angry tone, as he walked down the corridor that was now filling with their fans.

The five boys clad in tight pants and collars tried to ignore the girls who were throwing themselves at them and asking for signatures.

"Hey! My dad was rushing me! Ok!" Kiba piped up, "You try living in a house with 7 siblings, you get distracted really easily!"

"If only we were all so distracted…" the cool red headed drummer said, he had already a list of 5 people who were on his death list, his mind was always consumed.

A boy with long dark brown hair swung his arm around the red haired drummer, "Ahh Gaara, maybe its time you forgive and forget."

Gaara glared at the brunette, "You're only saying this because you are on my killing list…" Gaara would not forget the event in which Neji had stole his belt before going out to preform live, on his way to the drums his pants fell down… everyone in the school knows what Gaara looks like in his underpants.

Neji withdrew his arm looking a bit nervous, "And what a great sight it was?"

This received another glare.

The irritated raven haired boy just turned to Kiba, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"

Kiba raised his hands in defence, "ok, ok ice prince!"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!"

"hmmm troublesome…" the other the bass guitarist muttered, knowing how hot headed the vocalist could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well yeyyy! I got so excited with finishing the last chapter with the band :) I had to write more quickly! I always wanted to write a fiction with a jrock band, like The Gazette!!! if you haven't listened THEN YOU MUST!!! Kyyyya!  
Anyway I liked this chapter, I'm getting more into my old self! I can feel a change for the better:)  
Please comment and share the love, or the flamers either way I read them!**

* * *

**Kunai **

Naruto took to the hallway like a race horse, he couldn't be late for his first class, gahh bad first impressions with teachers was a one way ticket to being labelled a trouble maker and Naruto wanted to evade this as much as possible.

Panting and clasping his chest, he realized just how unfit he really was, 'damn I'm so going to have to go to the gym!' he thought running a bit faster, he noticed that a lot of kids were also heading his direction, up ahead there was a gathering of teens, this confused Naruto shouldn't they be in class?

Oh well no time to think he had to get to class, and fast rushing up to the clumping of people, "ARRHHH let me past!" he said pushing the girls out of the way.

Yes success he had broke through, now just to make the last dash for the classroom, and he was rushing his vision blurred not even bothering to look up, gasps of shock, Naruto's confusion until, 'POW!!'

"Arrhhh," Naruto groaned, he had run into something, looking up from his confused state, the room seemed to freeze, Naruto's breath going icy cold…dear god…he had run into the most…gorgeous…

"FUCKING IDIOT!" The Raven haired beauty said in his deep angry tone, "Get the fuck off me freak!"

Naruto scrambled up, he hadn't expected the boy to be so rude, he straightened his clothes, a slight blush crossing his face, how could he have possible run into someone like THAT! He was stunning…yet so cruel.

Kiba appeared next to the raven haired boy starting to dust him off, "Are you alright? The little guy got you straight in the…"

"Shut up! Shut up Kiba!"

At this point a bunch of girls came forward swarming around the dark haired boy, "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun are you alright?!"

Sasuke growled pushing the girls aside before looking to the blonde boy standing with a stunned and sort of frightened look on his face, "Cant you see where your going retard?" he asked his cold dark eyes digging into Naruto.

"Errr…I'm sorry….I…" What the hell was wrong with Naruto he never stuttered, sure this boy was intimidating and with all the other pretty boys surrounding him even more so but even so Naruto was never intimidated.

"Actually Sasuke, I don't think I've ever seen this one around before," A boy with brown hair tied back came forward next to the so called 'Sasuke'.

"Your right Shikamaru, but even so I wont give the clumsy dobe any slack," next thing Naruto knew the intoxicating taller boy had him by the collar and was holding him a few inches away from his face, Naruto had to gasp in air to hold himself back from doing anything he would regret.

The smell of Sasuke's cologne filled Naruto's nostrils as the hand gripped him firmer, "Your new so I'll let you off once, but just to warn you don't get on my bad side, or there will be consequences," with that Sasuke let go of Naruto pushing him to the side before glaring a path through the fans, the rest of the band followed him, the Kiba boy and Shikamaru boy gave him a look of sympathy.

Naruto turned looking at the outer this world boys who kept walking, as they passed people would fall into balls of goo if they even got a glance from one of the gorgeous males, who were these guys?

Everything confused Naruto and Sasuke's threat was a bit of a worry, pushing these thoughts to the side he adjusted his bag, he wouldn't let that, that…pretty…that bastard ruin his day! Or his new school!

* * *

To bad for Naruto his next class had no one he knew and the fact that news spreads pretty fast and everyone knew him as 'the boy that ran into Sasuke-kun'. Therefore he earned himself quite a few glares, or points and whispers.

Naruto tried to ignore this, but on top of that he was trying to ignore the nagging thoughts in his head about Sasuke.

An imprint of that guy…whoever he was, was stuck, the image of the black hair, the dark eyes…and if Naruto dares say so, the damn irresistible body, at this moment Naruto hits himself in the head. What the hell is wrong with him, this guy had threatened him! What was so special about 'Sasuke' anyway? Why the hell was everyone talking about him like he was a god?

'Apart from his god-like good looks,' Naruto thought, before letting his head fall hard onto his desk earning him more bad looks.

Let's just say by the end of the glass he had not finished any work what so ever.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you…you ran into Sasuke-kun? As in Sasuke, Sasuke?" Lee was gripping both Naruto's shoulders with his hands with a very concerned look on his face, they had been talking about the 'incident' for the last five minutes and nothing seemed to have got through to Lee.

"YES! Sasuke bloody Sasuke!" God damn he hoped there was only one!

With this Lee let him go but still Lee's round eyes were looking at Naruto intently, "Do you know what you have done Naruto?"

Ok now Naruto was pretty damn sure that Lee was a complete weirdo and that the world had gone upside down, since when was running into someone such a crime? "Of course I know what I have done, I ran into some rich, up-themselves bastard who has to have everything their way."

Lee was chewing on his lip desperately, "Naruto-kun, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this event! Uchiha Sasuke is not just any rich bastard he is…"

"OH MY GOD IT'S KUNAI!!!" A girls shrieking voice broke through the sound of chattering teens in the cafeteria, everyone turning to face the entrance as the five drop-dead-gorgeous boys entered the room, girls clustering together whispering to each other and attempting to get the males attentions.

"Oh look its Sasuke." Naruto pointed out like it wasn't a big deal, Lee turned to him with his mouth open, "Well duh,"

"What's Kunai? I thought it was a knife?" Naruto asked quite dumbfounded.

Lee shook his head in pity, grabbing Naruto's sleeve to get a table when…

"Oi, you!" A sharp male voice called out, both Lee and Naruto turned, it was Sasuke and he was coming straight towards them, Naruto gulped.

The pale dark haired enigma stopped with a smirk planted on his irresistible. Flawless…kissable…Naruto hit himself subconsciously…face.

"What is you want…Sasuke-kun?" Lee chirped up smiling.

"I wasn't talking to you loser," Sasuke said in a dirty tone, before turning to Naruto, "And what do you think you're doing in my cafeteria?"

Naruto gripped his fist, sure this guy was pretty but he wasn't going to put up with getting treated like shit, "Since when was your name on it?"

The dark haired boy smirked, before looking at his nails almost in a bored fashion, "Since my father owns this school,"

Naruto scrunched up his forehead in anger looking to Lee who meekly nodded confirming what Sasuke had said, "So your…Jiraiya's son?"

Sasuke scowled, "No, my father pays him…although your mind probably can't take into consideration on how high I really am in the hierarchy."

'Stupid stuck up teme' Naruto was thinking as he tried to hold himself back from saying anything that could get him expelled, now that he found this Sasuke boy really could pull strings around this school, "What was it you wanted?" Naruto asked trying to hold back the growing anger.

Sasuke smirked before turning to the door and beckoning his head in that direction, "Get out," two words…two painful words…

Naruto blinked, but Sasuke said nothing more, gulping down his pride he took a step forward, all the other teens watching him, the cafeteria was silent as Naruto took his next step walking past that bloody Sasuke. His eyes started to sting, but he forced himself not to cry, he wouldn't cry.

His pace fastened up, all the faces looking at him and then…that dreading sound…the humiliating sound of…laughter, first one kid, then two until it was everyone in the cafeteria and they were all laughing at Naruto and all he could do was keep walking…doing his walk of shame.

Reaching the exit he ran, he didn't know where he would run he just ran, panting as he went, how could he let anyone humiliate him like that?

Clasping his chest Naruto leaned against a tree letting himself slide down until he was sitting with his legs stretched out before him, one lone tear rolling down his cheek. Wiping it away before reaching into his bag and grabbing out a home made sandwich that Tsunade had hastily made him.

His first day sucked that was for sure, Naruto thought grimly taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee's voice called out as the boy with his black bowl cut came running forward the Hinata girl following close behind.

Oh great more people to watch him wallow in his own self pity, "Heh…hey guys," Naruto waved wearily, Lee stopped in front of Naruto kneeling down, "I'm sorry about back then I should have done something,"

Naruto shook his head, he didn't expect his new found friends to do anything, if Naruto messed up his life he messed it up, he just didn't want his friends to be in the same predicament, "It's ok Lee, there's nothing you could do, his dad owns the school."

Hinata leaned down with a concerned look on her face, "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she asked in her sweet manner, Naruto could only smile, "Why wouldn't I be, I mean have you guys!"

This made Lee laugh although Hinata just blushed deep pink at the statement before both Lee and Hinata sat on both sides of Naruto against the large tree, "Heh I sorta like it better out here then in the cramp cafeteria anyway!" Lee said making Naruto smile.

"So what's up with Sasuke and his friends anyway? And why does everyone worship them?" Naruto asked grabbing out an apple.

"Naruto-kun…don't you know?" Hinata asked meekly.

"No…and what's with the whole Kunai thing?" the story just seemed to getting more and more in depth.

"Kunai…is a growing visual kei band," Hinata stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow he had heard of visual kei, it was jrock except the band members expressed themselves through the way they looked as well wearing makeup and dying their hair, the music was usually pretty hard.

"Yes and Sasuke is the lead singer, they are actually getting pretty big, they signed up with PSC company the other week, their manager is a man by the name of Kakashi." Lee said smiling.

Naruto had heard PSC company they were really big, Kunai must be pretty talented if they got in with a record company like that, Naruto dazed off wondering what Sasuke would sound like singing.

"Oh…" Naruto answered before it dawned on him, "So I've made enemies with the lead singer of a visual kei band, the son of the owner of this school and quite possibly the most desirable boy?" maybe he didn't have to say the last bit but he made his point clear.

Both Lee and Hinata nodded, 'just great' Naruto thought, now he wished he had stayed at the old school.

"So are they all like that?" Naruto asked taking a bite from his green apple.

"No!" Hinata piped up, then they started going through the band members.

"Sasuke is the lead singer and founder of Kunai, he is the hottest and most desirable boy of the school, all the females want him and many of the males, he had dark hair and eyes and his cup size is…"

"Lee stop!" Hinata said putting her hand over his mouth before smiling and blushing at Naruto, "You see he really likes the band! I'll carry on."

"Well you know a lot about Sasuke so I will move on, there are two guitarists, Kiba and Neji, Neji is my cousin his nice and usually wont start a fight although he does have a tendency to act like he is a lot better then everyone else, then you have Kiba he has grown up with a lot of siblings so he is always fighting for attention making him do a lot of embarrassing things,"

The Lee started talking, "Then you have the bassist, Shikamaru, he is by far the most smartest, although he is incredibly lazy that's why he is bass you see, he thought it would be easy at first…but he soon learned that if bass goes wrong then everyone messes up, he does the best bass solo's."

Hinata smiled, "Ok the last member, Gaara-san the drummer, his the mysterious one," Hinata sighs before carrying on, "No one knows a lot about him…I know he has a lot of people he hates…and once his pants fell down on stage."

This made them all laugh, thank god Gaara wasn't around!

Naruto leaned his arms behind his back, "Well I never thought the first day would be easy!"

"Oh and Naruto-kun…maybe you should try getting on their good side, they could make your life hell."

'_they could make your life hell'_ Lee's words that had stuck in Naruto's head for the rest of the day, fortunately Kunai was apparently doing practise for the remainder of the day so Naruto never saw them, but this did not lighten his mood wherever he went he got pointed at and laughed at, getting referred to as 'the kid Sasuke kicked out of the lunch room'. Ahhh great title, could have thought of something more creative Naruto thought as he walked home, Lee and Hinata had waved goodbye to him from the gate.

Looking up to his apartment as he drew closer, even if it was sunny the building always looked warn down and lifeless, Naruto sighed as he made his way up the many stairs, he hadn't bothered saying hello to the clerk he just wanted to lock himself away in his bedroom, sleep and forget.

Walking in, kicking off his shoes and making for his room, Tsunade appeared in front of him smiling and wearing an apron, "How was school! Did you make any friends? I'm making us a special dinner! Raman!"

Naruto sighed, "School was horrible, and yes I did make friends… and I'm not hungry," with this he continued to his room in silence.


End file.
